This invention relates to a flexible, polyurethane material, more particularly, to a solvent free, two-component polyurethane and, even more particularly, to such a polyurethane which is transparent and exhibits improved flexibility, durability and weathering characteristics. The present invention also includes an article utilizing the polyurethane as a top coat, and a method of making such a polyurethane top coat.
Decorative articles often utilize a polyurethane top coat to cover or protect a base substrate and any indicia or decorative features located on the substrate. The articles may include various substrates upon which printing or profiled graphics have been applied. The polyurethane material is generally clear or optically transparent and functions as a lens in order to display the substrate or any indicia applied thereon. The decorative articles have a wide variety of uses in both interior and exterior applications. For example, model names for automobiles are often displayed in a decorative manner on an exterior surface of the vehicle. The polyurethane covers and protects the indicia displayed on the model nameplate.
Polyurethanes are generally applied onto articles or substrates as a solution or flowable reaction mass which is then cured to form a lens. The flow characteristics of the uncured polyurethane are important in developing a polyurethane coating at a sufficient and desired thickness upon curing.
Some polyurethanes, upon curing, are rigid, non-flexible polymers. The rigidity of the article is often due to the chemical structure of the components used in the formulation of the polyurethane. Rigid polyurethanes are susceptible to abrasion and scratching. Additionally, the materials do not demonstrate an appropriate level of self-healing. Self-healing describes the ability of the polyurethane to return to its original shape or appearance after being deformed, such as by scratching.
Polyurethanes are applied onto various types of substrates. However, some specific substrates are not suitable for use with conventional polyurethanes. Some substrates are susceptible to absorbing an amount of moisture which can react with the polyurethane to form bubbles in the cured polyurethane. The formation of bubbles in the polyurethane is termed outgassing. For polyurethanes containing an isocyanate, outgassing may also occur when certain porous substrates, for example polyvinyl chloride, are backed with adhesives containing carboxyl groups. The porous substrate permits the reaction of the isocyanate in the polyurethane with carboxyl groups in the adhesive. This reaction results in the release of carbon dioxide which generally becomes trapped in the polyurethane. The occurrence of outgassing in a cured polyurethane is aesthetically undesirable.
Conventional two-component polyurethanes are typically either solvent based or utilize polyethers as the primary hydroxyl source. The solvent based polyurethanes are generally not viscous enough to provide a desired thickness to the polyurethane lens. Additionally, solvent based polyurethanes, when applied as top coats, do not permit the complete evaporation of the solvent from the polyurethane. The incomplete evaporation can produce striations, parting lines, or bubbles in the polyurethane and therefore result in an aesthetically unacceptable top coat. Polyether based polyurethane mixtures can provide suitable flexible properties. However, they tend to degrade and yellow when exposed to sunlight. Thus, existing polythane compositions, and methods for producing them, often result in undesirable finished properties or are unsuitable for exterior applications.
There is a need to provide a polyurethane that is flexible, durable, and weather resistant. Additionally, such a polyurethane should be applicable to various substrates without experiencing a substantial amount of outgassing. A polyurethane having the noted properties would be suitable for use a protective coating on various substrates for both interior and/or exterior applications.
The present invention provides a two component polyurethane, an article utilizing the polyurethane, and a method of making the polyurethane. The cured polyurethane is flexible, durable and weather resistant. The optically transparent polyurethane is suitable for use as a protective coating on various substrates.
The polyurethane of the present invention has primary aliphatic isocyanate crosslinking. The polyurethane is the reaction product of two reaction components. The first reaction component includes one or more polyols. The polyol portion of the first component has an equivalent weight in the range from about 28 to about 3000. The first component also includes one or more diols having an equivalent weight in the range from about 30 to about 4000. The desired diol is a combination of a short chain diol, having an equivalent weight in the range from about 30 to about 400, and a polymeric diol, having an equivalent weight in the range from about 400 to about 4000. Polyol and diol compounds suitable for use in the first component may include polyesters, polycarbonates, polyacrylates, polyalkylenes, and polyethers, or combinations thereof. Additionally, a catalyst is included in the first component.
The second component includes a primary aliphatic polyisocyanate crosslinker. The noted polyisocyanate preferably represents at least about 50 weight percent of the total isocyanate present in the second component. The first and second components are combined to form a solvent-free admixture which may then be applied onto a desired substrate and cured. The viscosity of the admixture is generally in the range of about 400 cps to about 5000 cps at 25xc2x0 C. The viscosity of the material enables the formation of a lens, or meniscus, over the substrate.
The cured, optically transparent polyurethane is flexible, durable and weather resistant. The flexibility of the polyurethane is demonstrated through the Shore A hardness test, the flexural modulus test, and the storage modulus test. The polyurethane has a Shore hardness of less than 94, a storage modulus of 1.0xc3x97108 pascals or less, and a flexural modulus of 1.0xc3x97108 pascals or less.
The durability and weather resistant properties of the present invention are demonstrated through such tests as the Hoffman scratch resistance test and the heat aging test. The polyurethane of the present invention has a surface with a Hoffmnan scratch-hardness test result of 2 or less. Additionally, the polyurethane exhibits a color shift value of 1 or less when subjected to the heat aging test.
It would be an advantage to provide a polyurethane that is flexible, durable, and weather resistant. A polyurethane having the noted properties would be suitable for use as a protective layer for both interior and exterior applications.
It would be a further advantage to provide a polyurethane that prevents outgassing when applied onto a substrate. The ability to prevent outgassing would enable the use of the polyurethane on a variety of substrates and decorative articles.